cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Yogi Bear Show
The Yogi Bear Show is an animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions about a fast-talking picnic basket stealing bear named Yogi. The show debuted in syndication on January 30, 1961 and ran for 33 episodes until December 29, 1961 and included two segments, Snagglepuss and Yakky Doodle.[1] The show had a two year production run. Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! is a 1964 animated feature film produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and released by Columbia Pictures. The film stars the voices of Daws Butler,Don Messick, Julie Bennett, and Mel Blanc. Based upon Hanna-Barbera's syndicated animated television show The Yogi Bear Show, Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! was the first theatrical feature produced by Hanna-Barbera, and the first feature-length theatrical animated film based on a television program. Plot The plot is based off of the life story of Maharishi Mahesh Yogi. Boo-Boo Bear wakes up from winter hibernation, excited about the new Spring. Then Yogi Bear wakes up, his only interest finding some food to eat. Cindy Bear unsuccessfully tries to woo Yogi. After Ranger Smith thwarts Yogi's latest attempts to grab some food, Yogi gets angry and convinces Ranger to transfer him out of Jellystone National park. Smith prepares Yogi to be sent over to the San Diego Zoo along with an identification tag. Yogi first says goodbye to everything, but tricks another bear named Cornbone into going to Californiainstead of him and Boo-Boo and Cindy remain unaware of this thinking Yogi departed for good. Soon Yogi is stealing food from all over the park under the alter ego "The Brown Phantom", but Smith believes its another bear. He threatens whoever it is to be sent to the zoo. Cindy wishing to be with Yogi at the zoo, angers Smith into mistakenly sending her away. However she gets sent to the St. Louis Zoo instead, as the San Diego Zoo don't need anymore bears. When she realises her true destination, she gets very sad, crying since she knows she'd be far from Yogi now. Late that night, Cindy falls out of the train and becomes lost. A travelling circus is looking for a great act to raise their ratings, when suddenly, their dog runs off and scares Cindy into walking on the telephone wires, the perfect opportunity for the circus. Yogi has recently missed Boo-Boo and above all Cindy. Yogi goes to Ranger Smith and hears about her disappearance. Soon Yogi and Boo-Boo escape from Jellystone to find Cindy. Meanwhile Ranger Smith decides to let them find their way home by to avoid trouble with the commissioner. After an extensive travel, Yogi and Boo-Boo locate Cindy, who is being kept a prisoner for the greedy manager's nest egg. As Yogi confronts the manager, he is made to join the circus too. Boo-Boo releases Yogi and Cindy and they make their exit. As they are make their way home, they crash a barnyard party somehow escaping afloat a river with the barn's door. Then Cindy & Yogi dream about a honeymoon in Venice they find themselves suddenly being chased and hunted by the police, as they somehow became fugitives but make their escape. They hitch a ride, but find themselves in the middle of a busy city and make a run from the police to the top of a hotel and across to a high rise. The next morning Ranger Smith sees the three bears on television and decides to pick them up in a helicopter. All the commotions has made a great publicity for Jellystone and Ranger Smith gets promoted to Chief Ranger. "Yogi Bear's Big Break" was the first episode in the Yogi Bear cartoon series. It debuted in the premiere segment of The Huckleberry Hound Show on October 2, 1958. It was produced and directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. The animation was done byKenneth Muse. Charles Shows and Dan Gordon crafted the story, which turned out to be atypical for the show. Copyright: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Yogi_Bear_Show http://yogibear.wikia.com/wiki/Yogi_Bear_Wiki Category:Cartoons Category:Classics Category:Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Category:William Hanna & Joseph Barbera Category:Variety Category:Comedy Category:Shorts